


endless empty

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anxiety, Blackmail, Depression, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Gangbang, Graphic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con - Freeform, Self-Hatred, Sex for Favors, Victim Blaming, kink meme fill, please read the warnings, vent fic, why am i like this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 09:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for the prompt:After his poor showing in the Sochi GPF, Yuuri's desperate to keep his sponsors from dropping him. He'd do anything to keep them.Bonus points if Yuuri gets DP'd and if he actually enjoys the session and feels incredibly terrible and dirty about it.Yuuri tries to brush off what happened, but memories plague him. It affects his daily life. Viktor finds out and tries to help.





	endless empty

**Author's Note:**

> Please heed the warnings and continue if you don't mind such content. Written for [this prompt](https://yurionicekink.dreamwidth.org/881.html?thread=197745#cmt197745)

 Yuuri was staring  blankly at the pristine white wall. Tears were steadily streaming down his cheeks from dazed brown eyes.  He was on all fours as a man, one of his sponsors thrust into him, large hands roughly gripping his hips and adding to the motley collection of bruises on his body. His hands and knees were starting to ache from maintaining the position for he didn’t know how long. He attempted to stifle the distressed whines coming from his pink swollen lips.

They had started slow at first, simply ordering him to undress. He had felt hyperaware of the eyes that roved over his imperfect naked body. His shoulders slumped, hunching on himself to make him seem smaller. He was aware that they could see all his imperfections in perfect clarity. The scars and stretchmarks he had accumulated over the years scattered across his body. Naked and quivering, Yuuri had sat on the lap of his biggest sponsor who had been fully-clothed except for unzipped pants. A gentle kiss was pressed to his cheeks then his lips before a wet tongue had swiped across it; he had opened his mouth, eyes wide. The other men who had been mere watchers grew daring at that action. Hands wandered around the exposed skin. He  had winced slightly when bruises were prodded at. The touches had grown more aggressive with time and—

He was snapped out of his memories by a leaking aroused cock that dangled in front of his face, and he opened his mouth instinctively. The man didn’t waste time and drove his cock into the mouth, making Yuuri gag and choke as it was forced in.

“You take it so well,” the man grunted, shoving his cock fully inside his gaping mouth. He gripped Yuuri’s hair with rough hands; the careless pulling made fine strands of hair part from his scalp. He was keeping it firmly, painfully in place so he was looking up at the other with wide, teary eyes. The features of his face were obscured slightly, but Yuuri could see the look of unadulterated shameless pleasure on the man’s blurry face while his own were screwed up with fear.

 A grunt of agreement came from the other behind him.

“He’s so fucking tight,” he added and hissed in pleasure, driving further into him.

Yuuri whimpered around the dick in his mouth, closing his eyes at that comment. He wanted to shake his head in denial. He wanted to cover his ears, wanted to preserve what little purity he had left. He didn’t want to hear the lewd praises that fell from their lips brought on by the heat of the moment.

The man drew back from his mouth, and he wanted to wail for them to stop. He didn’t want to hear how much they enjoyed violating him.

The pace was relentless on both sides; the man behind him, rocking his body with the force of his sloppy thrusts while the other thrust in and out of his mouth. No part of him was left untouched. Someone was lazily fondling his half-hard cock while hands roamed around his trembling, overstimulated body. He was on his hands and knees. The floor felt cold and unforgiving under his sweaty palms. The cool air of the room kissed his bare, exposed skin.

“So soft,” he heard someone comment. He couldn’t pinpoint the touch of the speaker. There were too many hands on him. His skin prickled at each touch. He was quivering.

Even his nipples were being teased and pinched until they rose into little peaks of overstimulated flesh. Hands were roughly rubbing at the sensitive nubs which made him cry out at the touch. He let out a yelp as they were both simultaneously pinched and rubbed between fingers.

“He’s so responsive,” one mused aloud.

“Was he a virgin?”

 

 

 

He had been.

Yuuri had been saving it for the one. It was a prudish ideal, but he had clung to it desperately all his life. He wanted to have a deep emotional connection with someone before giving them his all. He had wanted his first time to be special with someone close to his heart, but he would never have that chance anymore.

Tears flowed harder at the harsh reminder of that fact. The cock slid out of his mouth, allowing him to catch his breath. He let out a hitched sob.

He was no skater now. He was a receptacle for their pleasure, a plain whore, a mere cum dump to use and discard at their hands. He was nothing.

Yuuri arched his back when the one fucking him ruthlessly ground and drove against his prostate. His hips were moving, meeting the thrusts. The thick, long dick whether unintentionally or not was striking that spot inside him. The man had noticed his reactions, and pressed into that spot, rolling his hips and stimulating. He moaned weakly from the pleasure, toes curling. He heard chuckles when the length slowly slid out, hole clenching as if it needed it back inside. Nothing was filling him, and he blinked in a haze, confused.

“You want it, huh? Acting like a loose slut already,” the man spat, slapping his already abused ass and entered him once more, pounding at his raw insides harshly with renewed fervor before stopping completely and drawing back out.

Yuuri blinked in confusion as hands grabbed at him. They roughly manhandled him, arranging his lax limbs. He found himself straddling someone. He could see the hunger in the man’s face and the way his breathing was heavy, aroused. He shivered at the hardness ghosting between his cheeks.

A sweaty hand started to stroke his unwillingly hard cock. He let out a moan as fingers slid to the vein on the underside of his penis. The touches on it were soft, sensual as if bestowed upon by a lover Yuuri had imagined before in his occasional fumbles when he simply felt the need to touch himself. An insistent heat was building, building, and he knew that one more touch like that would send him over the edge. The other seemed to sense this and withdrew his hand to Yuuri’s consternation. He whined. Tears of frustration prickled behind his eyes.

Hands went to his waist, and hot breath made his ear tingle.

“You have to work for it.”

He gripped Yuuri’s chin tightly and forced him to look down at the straining erection. He gave a jerky nod, and the man released him. He could feel a bruise forming on his jaw.

Yuuri exhaled shakily, steeling himself for what he needed to do. He clung weakly to the man’s broad shoulders to brace himself. He could already feel the damp tip against his cheeks.

He closed his eyes and sunk down.

His whole body jolted, tightening. He had wanted to do it one go, not wanting to draw out the painful penetration, but he had done it too fast. It speared him, licks of pain crawled up his spine. It was much worse than the fucking he had experience earlier. It felt even worse because it was brought by his own doing. It lodged deeply inside him, reaching places that the others hadn’t filled. It burned, too, but there was also faint pleasure. He slumped against the man’s shoulder, making himself acclimated to the burn of the stretch.

The hands gripping his waist clutched tighter in silent warning, and he knew he had to move.

“Show me how much you want this.”

He didn’t respond verbally, starting to roll his hips in a circular motion and lifted himself upwards, using shoulders as leverage before bearing down once more.

He found his own pace eventually. He chased his pleasure, bouncing up and down on the man’s cock, eliciting gasps and groans from them both. The man started to thrust up, meeting his motions. He whimpered at the action. It was hitting the spot inside him that made him feel as if his body was electrified.

“Cum for us,” he heard one order, squeezing his erection which had flagged then was renewed by the thrusts to his sweet spot. He was halfway to sliding upwards when the man unexpectedly forced him back down on his cock, squirming.

It gripped tighter and pumped faster. The thrusts directly on that spot that made him see stars, were fast and brutal.

 Pain and pleasure blurred into one, and he came, unwillingly tightening and clenching around the cock inside him. It milked the orgasm out of his partner, painting his insides with white to mix with the red of his blood.

He had no time to recover or relish in the afterglow when hands were upon him once more. He briefly wondered how much time had past since this had started. The whole experience was like a bad dream that had no end in sight.

Breathing was becoming a struggle. Anxiety and fear of what they were doing and what they were about do to him made it hard to relax, to breathe.  A penis slipped past his lips and started fucking his mouth.

He cried out against the dick inside his mouth when the spent penis carelessly slipped past his abused hole. The vibration triggered the other man’s orgasm, and he pulled out to cum on Yuuri’s face, adding to the previous sperm there. His parted lips were coated with white. He could taste it, and he felt vaguely nauseous. He wanted the taint out of him. He was about to spit it out, but a hand held his jaw up.

“I don’t think so. Swallow it.”

He forced himself to gulp the strange-tasting liquid.

He winced and made a face at the flavor that rested heavily on his tongue that he felt as if it would never go away.

Yuuri’s limbs trembled, and he tumbled limply to the ground. His already spent body from taking so many falls on the ice ~~and taking so many men inside~~ finally failing him.  He didn’t, couldn’t count how many cocks slid into him and fucked him ruthlessly or slowly and gently if they were kind. He never wanted to know how many had used him and were going to use him this night. As Japan’s Ace, he had many sponsors, mostly middle-aged and old men with a few younger ones.

 There were so many. Too many faces that he couldn’t make out the features because of his lack of glasses and tears in his eyes. He was glad for his horrible vision for once. He wished he was also deaf. Their derisive comments hit too close to home. He didn’t want to hear the grunts, moans, and other pleasured noises that spilled from them. How long had it been? He wanted it to end already so badly.

He bit his already swollen, kiss-bitten lips and muffled his whimpers, stifled his complaints even while inwardly  he wanted to beg for it to please stop, Kami, stop.

After all, he had asked for this.

 

 

 

_“I’ll do anything. Please,” Yuuri begged, his tone full of desperation._

_He had bombed Nationals. His usually beautiful step sequences ruined and instead became half-hearted movements. He had fallen on the ice so many times and had bruises to show for it. They had thought he was injured._

_Yuuri was just weak._

_His big brown eyes were brimming with tears as he raised his head up to look pleadingly at his blank-faced sponsors. He wanted to shrink behind those shrewd gazes roving over him as if assessing his worth. His education, his career, his life, and his future depended on their decisions. He waited._

_They said nothing to him, murmuring to themselves._

_Yuuri suddenly dropped to his knees harshly. He laid his palms on the floor and deeply bowed his head, exposing the pale column of his throat. He swallowed nervously, Adam’s apple bobbing._

_“P-please,” he whispered tremously. His voice was strained if the word was scraped out of his throat. It was uttered so softly that he was afraid they did not hear it._

_He looked up at the sound of footsteps approaching. A man, his biggest sponsor, he realized with a jolt now stood in front of him._

_“We’ll do it,” he said curtly. His expression was unreadable, but that strange glint of something in his dark eyes sent a coil of fear and anxiety through Yuuri._

_“Your contract will be renewed if…”_

 

 

Hands roughly turned him over, and he winced when his back met the hard floor. His bruised skin was abused further. A moan of pain slipped past his bruised lips. 

Yuuri was a mess, and he knew it. He was covered in cum and sweat, neck littered with red marks, bruises and hand-shaped marks all over, and his puffy now red hole was exposed, sluggishly leaking out fluids. He was used to pain. Skating was a cruel but rewarding sport that pushed the body to its very limits, but all the training in the world couldn’t have possibly prepared him for this type of agony. His whole being ached, but with a pang in his chest, he knew they were just getting started. Some hadn’t even  had a turn yet. He thought he could see them eyeing him with lustful expressions on their faces through his blurred vision and tears.

It didn’t matter, though. He had to do this for his future, his dreams, and himself.

“But was it worth it to give part of myself away for this?” he wondered.

He was tossed roughly to the bed, jostling his injuries, and he muffled his pained hisses with a pillow. He gladly buried his face into it. He winced when he felt weight settle between his toned legs. Someone gripped his right leg, raising it up in the air while the other was straight and planted on the bed; it was oddly reminiscent of a graceful spiral or Arabesque. He winced at the thought of using his ability gained from countless hours of training for skating and ballet, for this purpose.

Fingers demandingly pressed against his closed mouth, and he parted his bruised his lips, allowing them entrance. A cock pressed into his entrance and slid in  his hole, loose and cum-slicked from use. It slid home with such ease now compared to the first time. It drew back and slid in carelessly. He did not even flinch. It seemed his body that his body was getting used to the rough treatment.

But Yuuri himself never would.

“Do it.”

He heard hums of agreement.

“He can take it. He’s so loose.”

Yuuri was drowning in fear. He was scared.

What else were they planning to do to him?

A beat passed, and nothing happened except for the penis which slid out and slammed back inside him.

He cried out against the fingers inside his mouth and they drew back, strings of saliva coating them.

“Ahhh, wha-?” he gasped out suddenly.

A finger was pressing exigently to his already filled hole, and he started to panic, squirming slightly. The leg raised in the air flailed before it was held in place by someone. His hole attempted to force out the penis inside him, clenching in fear, but it only forced it, coaxed it in deeper.

It was all too much.

The touches were _everywhere._ Something long and thick was driving into him while something shorter was being forced inside. He felt like they were prising something deep inside him until he tore into pieces, and nothing would be left. The noises of quiet conversation, pleasured sounds, skin slapping skin became a cacophony of white noise in his head so loud that Yuuri couldn’t even hear his own thoughts anymore.

His breath was starting to come out in shallow gasps, tears shedding rapidly.

“Stop,” he keened, entire body tensing. It drew a moan out of the sponsor inside him as he his hole clenched. He fisted the sheets desperately, twisting them as if to ground himself.

A man shushed him. Hands ran down his body in a soothing manner, and even the cock had stilled.

“Remember our agreement,” a calming voice stated, the words belied his tone. It sent a pang of newfound fear through him, and Yuuri forced himself to calm down.

He had gotten this far. He was so close. He couldn’t stop now when he had endured so much already.

He counted in his head, taking deep breaths to stave the anxiety off. Some vestiges still remained, but he made his previously tense body relax. He dissociated with what was happening. He wasn’t calm, not at all, but his mind was now blank.

 

 

 

They resumed what they had been doing smoothly as if Yuuri didn’t almost fall into a panic attack. They were silent or at least, quieter now. The buzz of whispered conversation and lewd comments were gone. Only their sounds as they took their pleasure with his pliant body remained and his own unwilling noises that fell from his lips even as he bit down on his bottom lip to silence himself were heard in the otherwise silent room. The deafening buzz of white noise was finally gone. He felt himself grow lax, mind elsewhere as his body took the brunt of their continued _attention_ on him.

His leg was lifted in position once more. He pointed his toes, and he felt a brief flash of self-loathing for using this hard-earned skill in such a way. He was distracted by the sensation from the sensation of someone reaching down to cup and fondle his genitals.

The cock started a new pace, too fast for Yuuri’s liking but still less brutal, less violent than before. A finger pressed against his hole once more, but he felt nothing this time around. He just laid there and took it. It entered him alongside with the cock, and he could only whine and claw at the sheets helplessly as he was filled and taken apart.

He had stopped crying for a while now. His eyes felt so dry. Yuuri felt full to bursting like he was being split apart as three fingers and a cock drove further inside him, stretching. They were simultaneously entering him and out. A rhythm and pace his body was getting accustomed to and oh—

A moan spilled from his bleeding lips.

It was starting to feel good. They drove in deeper, prodding insistently against that oversensitive spot inside him over and over and over again and making him moan in fractured bliss this time around.

His body was even feverishly thrusting back at the pressure, back arching and toes curling. Pleasured noises spilled from his barred throat.

He felt hot. Glimmering beads of sweat faintly covered his body. Pleasure was searing across his entire being.

When both slid out, he felt  wide and stretched. It felt too loose. He ached with need. He didn’t want to be empty anymore. He wanted, longed for something to fill him up. His hole fluttered, craving the sensation of being stretched and filled. His cock was leaking, dripping precum. He felt like he was drawn tight and wanted to release, let go. He moaned loudly when his prostrate was brushed against, and he pushed back.

He winced in shame.

 _Oh god. Oh god. Oh_ god _. No._

He was enjoying this.

 

 

 

He pushed those thoughts away. He made himself forget, and it wasn’t that hard when so many sensations were coursing through his body all at once. He shredded away his awareness and focused on that encompassing sensation.

He felt two cock press against his hole, but he didn’t draw away or tense up. He _welcomed_ it. He wailed out his bliss when they pressed inside him, cried in pleasure as they drove into him. Oh, he felt so full, so filled.  It was overwhelming. He did not know, never knew he could feel such a thing. It felt incredible. All he could think about was how good it made him feel. His eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure.  He didn’t think. He didn’t think of his situation, the reality of what was happening because it was starting to feel so good. Oh, more please.

He heard some chuckle and flushed when he realized he had voiced those pleas. He felt shame creeping up on him, yet he pushed that emotion away and focused on how he was being fucked so thoroughly. They set out a pace he couldn’t even keep up with. His body lay limp and exhausted, mind numb.

He just laid there and took it. Enjoying what they were giving to him. The pain was forgotten, and he was starting to sob out  his pleasure.

“Yes ahh,” he gasped. His toes were curling with pleasure. His cock was erect and being fondled, adding to the stimulation. His nipples were also being pinched.  The culmination of all of the sensations were making his mind awash with  only primal ecstasy. The worries and anxieties plaguing him had been swept away and replaced.

“There, right there,” he blubbered as they pounded away.

“More, more, more,” he chanted as they fucked, hard and fast and too much for him to handle all at once.

His pleas mixed with the own ecstatic groans and other noises the men chasing their own pleasure let out. His hips were unconsciously moving at the rhythm of their pace.

A dick pressed against his face, and he turned his head to the side. He couldn’t fully suck and lavish his attention on it because of his position, but he turned his head to the side and suckled on he tip. He wrapped a hand around what he couldn’t reach to the man’s delight. He coated Yuuri’s face with his release shortly after.

It felt so good. He didn’t want it to stop, but it eventually did.

They filled him one last time, spurting fluid inside him, and Yuuri who was tethering on the edge of release, orgasmed at the sensation. The pain was long forgotten. The hand on his cock worked him though his ecstasy, pumping him while he released.

White hot pleasure exploded and coursed through him. He panted heavily at the aftermath.

After it had ended, Yuuri realized he felt drained and tired. His eyelids were heavy. A hand was gently stroking his hair.

His body thrummed pleasantly in the afterglow.

“Good boy,” a voice cooed, and Yuuri’s  red-rimmed eyes shot open, horrified.

Wait, wait, wait.

He had wanted it, had enjoyed what had been done to him. He had liked it. He had forgotten himself.  He suddenly felt dirty. He felt ashamed. He had acted like a needy whore, and he might as well have been a legitimate one. He had sold his virginity at the price of some sponsorship deals, after all. It had felt incredible, amazing at some point, though. The lines between pain and pleasure had blurred. His mind had dissociated with what was happening before, but now it’s like a spell had been broken, as if his eyes were open to reality once more.

His whole body hurt now. He could feel fluids coating him, dripping off his body. His throat and mouth felt raw from all the cocks that had pushed through and the sounds he unintentionally let out. His lower body was screaming. His still parted legs ached from the strain especially the one that had been raised and forced out of the way for he did not even know how long. His entrance which had been the vessel of his previous pleasure was now filled with agony. He was sure that his entrance looked raw and utterly used as it felt. He could smell the filthy stench of sex and men coating him.

He was disgusting.

It was funny how he had thought that someone such as Viktor could and should have noticed him back at the Grand Prix Final. He had been arrogant.

He winced when he attempted to shift his limbs, crying out. He thought his tears had run out, but they flowed down his face once more. He sniffled.

The comforting caresses on his hair only made him feel even more despair. A thumb brushed his tears away and a chaste kiss was placed on his forehead. It felt like a lover’s touch, and despite himself, Yuuri closed his eyes and leaned into it.

How he hated himself.

“You were so good. All your sponsorship deals and contracts will be renewed of course.”

Yuuri felt relieved. It was over now. He had done it.

The man continued, and with his tone, Yuuri could hear the smirk in his voice. It sent chills through his spine.

“After you’ve satisfied a few who haven’t had a turn yet.”

Despite how raw his throat felt, Yuuri wanted to scream.

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/ravingraven)


End file.
